Arendelle werewolves
by froststar2
Summary: When Elsa, her brother and two friends are sent away from their pack back to their home town to learn about the new pack that took over and that isn't even the problem. Elsa discovers that Anna is still there and has no memory of her and when her father comes back to take back the town Elsa knows she must do whatever it takes to Anna safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I will still work on Help but this story was in my mind and driving me nuts so I wanted to post it before I go nuts. Werewolf! Elsa, Wizard! Anna**

Frozen

Arendelle werewolves

Elsa sighed as she looked at her two brothers. "Olaf, Marshall, get up before I dragged you both out of bed," she growled at the two twins. The two juniors moaned and both got out of their beds. Olaf was a messy brown hair boy that was tall with lean muscle. Marshall was a tall muscular boy with brown hair as well but it wasn't messy. Just by looking at them you would never know they were twins.

"Come Elsa can't we be late for school just this once," Olaf complained.

"No, dad and mom sent us on this mission to find the other pack and try to take over. Or else we are banished for the rest of our lives."

They sighed and started to change as Elsa walked out of the room. She walked out to shower and change as well. After showering Elsa thought about what she wanted to wear before putting on a light blue long sleeve shirt with a white wolf on it along with black jeans and black sneakers.

Elsa walked out of her room to see Belle and Eric both waiting for her and her brothers. Eric and Belle were wizards."Come on guys, let's get to school," Elsa said her icy blue eyes filled with amusement as the twins stumbled out of their room yawning. They got into Elsa's black truck and they drove to Arendelle High School. Elsa, Olaf, Eric, Belle and Marshall got out of the jeep.

Elsa heard low wolf whistles which annoyed her ears. She turned to see it was a tall redhead with ugly sideburns and green eyes. He walked over to them and Elsa, Belle and the boys noses wrinkled at the strong smell of Axe.

_Can he spray on anymore Axe? I mean did he use a whole can on himself? _Elsa thought as the smell got stronger as he got closer. _Dam werewolves sense of smell. _

"Hello you must me the five must be the new students. I'm Hans Isles captain of the track team and you are?" he sent them a charming smile that the five saw right through it.

"I'm Elsa Frost and these are my brothers, Olaf Frost and Marshall Frost as well as our friends Eric West and Belle Gold. It was nice to meet you but we need to get to the office for our classes so excuse us," Elsa said pushing past Hans.

Elsa could feel his eyes burn into her back as she walked away. The five of them found the office and took there they took the paper with their classes. The five of them only had one class together as well as lunch.

"I'll see you in lunch boys and Belle. Elsa said walking to her first class.

"See you Elsa!" they said together before walking to their classes. Elsa walked into her first class and saw Hans and her lip curled up into a small snarl. Hans meet her eyes and smiled before walking over to her.

"Hello Elsa, you can sit next to me today," he said pointing to the desk where two guys and two girls were sitting. One of the guys had orange hair and was very muscular; the other was a brown hair boy was long and had a small goatee on his chin.

The girl, next to the orange hair boy, had long brown hair and brown eyes. The other girl was a gold blonde with big green eyes, but what caught her attention was the redhead sitting in the back leaning over a notebook a white streak in her hair. Elsa felt her heart stop beating for a moment.

_No, it can't be her, _Elsa thought as she watched the girl. Hans followed Elsa's gaze and he snarled under his breath.

"If you want to know who she is I'll tell you but she doesn't talk to anyone except her brother and her friend," Hans said annoyed that the redhead took Elsa's attention from him.

Elsa nodded so Hans continued, "Name is Anna Sun, she is a sophomore but very smart so could graduate this year, only talks to Ariel Ocean and her brother Kirstoff Sun." Elsa took a deep breath then she smelled it. Hans and his friends were werewolves.

Elsa gave him a strain smiled at him before walking over to her and sitting down in the desk beside her. The girl looked up her teal eyes widen in surprise. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Elsa asked.

"No not at all. I'm Anna," the redhead said holding out her hand. Elsa took it giving it a squeeze and a shake.

"I'm Elsa."

"Are you new to the school because I haven't seen you around before," Anna asked, "Or at least I don't think I have seen you around before? You look familiar."

_No she can't know. At least not yet. _"New to the town to be honest, I'm living with my two brothers and two friends," Elsa said looking at Anna. Anna looked back at her as if trying to figure something out when the bell rang singling class was to start. When lunch came around Elsa was glad. SO far she had ever class with Anna and it was torture.

"You okay Elsa?" Olaf asked.

Elsa shook her head and everyone looked at her confused. "She's here," was all she whispered before she smelled her. They four others watched as Elsa's head snapped up and her eyes trained on the young redhead.

Elsa let out a growl as Hans walked up to her, grabbed her by her arm and outside to the hallway. Eyes widen, Elsa leaped up and walked as fast as she could to where Hans and Anna once stood.

Anna flinched as Hans shoved her into the wall. "Why is she taking interest in you?" Hans growled, a little bit of spit flying from his mouth.

"I-I don't know. She looks familiar but every time I try to think of where I have met her before, my head starts hurting," Anna said nervously. Hans just gripped her shoulder tighter causing her to whimper in pain.

"Let her go," a clam but icy voice said, making its presence known. The two of them turned to see Elsa walking towards them. Her eyes were on Hans in them it looked like a storm was about to break free.

"Hello Elsa, what can I owe the pleasure of helping you today?" Hans asked with his usual annoying charm. Elsa's eyes pierced right though him a small growl rising in her throat. Anna could tell that Elsa wasn't falling for it.

"I said let her go," Elsa was now snarling taking a threating step towards Hans.

"And if I don't?" Hans said turning Anna so his arm was around her throat almost cutting off her air supply. Anna let out a small whimper of fear and Elsa eyes landed on her. They soften before hardening again as she stared at Hans.

Anna could see a conflict going on in Elsa ice blue eyes. "Hans just let her go; I don't want to fight you." _But if you hurt her in any way I will ripe you apart limb from limb and enjoy every second of it, _Elsa thought as she watched him.

Hans held Anna for a few more moments before nodding slowly shoving Anna towards Elsa, who reached out, grabbed her pushing her gently behind her body.

"This isn't over Elsa," with that he left. Elsa turned to Anna concerned.

"Are you okay," Anna nodded before wincing slightly as she rolled her shoulder. Anna saw Elsa opened her mouth but beat her to it.

"I'll be fine Elsa and thank you for coming to my rescue. How come? I don't mean to be rude but we only know each other for a few hours." Elsa blushed and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said I like you as a friend. Better than anyone else in this school," Elsa said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Anna laughed, "Yeah most people in this school are asses." Elsa laughed as well as Anna pulled out her phone

"Class is going to start soon, who you have next?"

Elsa looked at the paper, "I have Mr. Weselton next."

"Great! You have the same class with me," Anna looked at Elsa classes, "Actually you have all of your classes with me."

Elsa shrugged and Anna grabbed her arm and started to drag her to their class. Elsa stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. Letting out a small chuckle she thought to herself. _This is going to be interesting year._

**So this was the first chapter. Tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. There is a small fight scene at the end between the two packs. This is from Elsa POV. If anyone wants to know this is like Twilight werewolves. When they transform they are giant wolves. Like I said the rating may go up. If you think I should up the rating due to the chapter I will but I don't think I need to but who knows. Anyway on to the story.**

Chapter 2

Elsa laughed as Anna continued to explain how Kristoff got his head stuck in a block of ice. "Yeah he and Sven were playing and Sven couldn't get to it so Kristoff tried. We finally got his head out of the ice but we couldn't find the ball."

Elsa laughed knowing that was very possible of Kristoff. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Green. I have always loved the color," Anna said.

They talked learning which each other loved. Anna loved chocolate and spring, while Elsa also loved chocolate but loved winter. "Why winter? It is so cold. I mean the snow is so beautiful but it is still so cold," Anna said looking at Elsa like she was crazy.

Elsa shrugged. "The cold never bothered me and I love snow." _Also it helps that my body temperature is higher than a humans so I'm never cold. _Elsa thought smiling.

Elsa smiled dropped to a frown as Hans came into the classroom with his friends. Elsa saw out of the corner of her eye that Anna's face had dropped and was replaced with fear. Elsa growled her eyes turning into a dark blue.

**Attack him. He has hurt your mate, **the wolf part of her growled. Elsa had to fight the urge to leap up and slam him into the wall. Hans turned to her and smirked, his green eyes showing laughter at her conflict. Elsa let out a growl louder than she wanted it to be making Anna turned to her.

"Are you okay Elsa?" she asked concerned about her new friend. Elsa turned to her hoping her eyes weren't dark anymore.

"I'm fine Anna, I just don't like him." Anna snorted at that making Elsa raise an eyebrow.

"No one likes Hans. I feel like even his own friends don't like him but are force to hang out with him." Elsa frowned at that, not understanding. Anna just shrugged in response to her confusion.

After school Elsa was walking Anna out of class when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Hans and his friends standing there. Sensing something bad might happen, Elsa moved in front of Anna blocking her from Hans.

"What do you want Hans?" Elsa asked trying to stay calm but was fighting the wolf in her that keep telling her to attack him.

"I want to talk to you and your friends. Meet me outside after everyone leaves the school at the forest." With that he left with his friends leaving a confused Anna but an understanding Elsa.

"Anna where is your brother?" Anna frowned at the question but lead her over to where he was waiting with Ariel.

Elsa saw Kristoff eyes widened as he recognized her. "Kristoff, we need to talk," was all Elsa said. He nodded and they walked away a few feet.

"What are you doing back her Elsa?" Kristoff hissed at her. He wasn't angry to see her but happy. If she was back there was a huge chance to get rid of Hans pack.

"My parents sent me and my small part of the pack on a mission to find out more about this pack but I didn't think you and your family would still be here, after what had happened," Elsa said.

"So what is the problem?"

"Your sister," Kristoff opened his to say something but didn't get the chance to, "she didn't do anything wrong. Its Hans, he had hurt her today and I'm trying very hard not to attack him. I need you to make sure to protect her when I'm not around."

Kristoff sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Elsa I have been protecting her since you left. But I understand how you feel, she is yours and you don't want to hurt her," Kristoff said cutting Elsa off, "Elsa, you are going to have to tell her the truth."

Elsa faced showed pain then. "I- I know Kristoff but I don't want anyone to hurt her because of me." Elsa whispered.

Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa if anyone can protect my sister, it is you. You would risk your life for her and I know she would do the same."

Elsa smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kistoff. I need to go deal with Hans and his pack," Elsa said before walking back to her family and friends.

"Elsa wait!" she turned only to be wrapped in a hug by a redhead. "I'll see you tomorrow and please stay safe. Hans isn't someone you want to mess with," Anna said still hugging her.

Elsa hugged her back. "I'm not one to mess with either," she whispered in Anna's ear. Anna looked at her confused but nodded.

She watched as the redhead took off running to where Kristoff and Ariel where waiting. After seeing them drive away, and another goodbye from Anna, Elsa turned and strolled back to her family.

After everyone else left, Elsa and her pack stayed to see Hans and his friends step out from behind the school and walked into the forest. Elsa and her small pack followed them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't part of the Frost Pack, what are you all doing here?" Hans asked with his usually smirk after getting into a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

"This was our home first Hans, until your father killed one of our members mate, which broke the Laws of the Moon! We're here to take out town back!" Eric shouted at him. Hans growled and took a step forward only to be cut off my Elsa and her brothers.

"Don't you dare," Elsa growled her eyes darkling. Olaf and Marshall's brown eyes turned black as well as they glared at Hans.

One of Hans' members shouted in anger. "You never told us your father killed their members mate!" It was the golden hair girl.

Hans turned on her snarling, "Shut up Rapunzel! Yes we killed one other members mate but that gave your pack no reason to attack us!" Hans shouted back at Elsa.

"Yes it did, Hans and you know it. How would you feel if your mate was killed?" Belle asked ready to help fight if he tried to attack them.

"I don't know how it would feel to lose a mate but I'm sure someone else would know how it feels," he said smirking towards Elsa, whose eyes darkened even more.

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled at him, hardly able to hold her wolf at bay.

Hans smirk grew even wider and he laughed. "Oh wouldn't I? I wonder how she is in bed. She is a virgin isn't she? To feel her so tight around me as I fuck her. I bet I could get her to scream my name and it wouldn't be in pleasure." He grinned sickly at her before starting to laugh.

Everyone started at him in shock as he laughed evilly. Elsa, who was shaking in anger, let out a growl and leaped at him transforming into a huge white wolf. She landed on him and tried to tear out his throat before a bigger black wolf slammed into her. She turned and bit that wolf leg causing him to howl in pain just as another wolf, this one with gold fur leaped at her.

Elsa swatted the wolf out of the way and leaped at Hans again, who was still shocked that Elsa had attacked him. Another wolf, which was brown, leaped at her only to be knocked down by a silver wolf.

She turned to see it was Olaf who had also transformed to help her. Marshall then transformed into a huge white wolf with black legs and also leaped in. The big muscular man transformed as well and leaped at Elsa, Olaf and Marshall when they yelped in pain.

They turned to see Eric was muttering something and with a flick of his hand they were toss backwards. Belle was working on helping Olaf and Marshall as they fought Rapunzel and Eugene. Hans howled as he transformed into a huge red wolf and leaped at Elsa knocking her down.

Elsa swiped her claws across Hans' snout and he howled in pain. He leaped backwards trying to get away from Elsa. All Elsa saw was red, she didn't care if she killed another packs member, and she was going to kill him. Even if it was the last thing she did.

"Retreat, retreat!" Hans howled as he turned and ran farther into the forest with his small pack behind him. Elsa growled and was about to chase after them but Olaf and Marshall blocked her.

"Elsa don't, we don't need to explain to father that you killed the Isles Pack Alpha son," Olaf said blocking her as she tried to go around him.

"Fine," she huffed out. She and her two brothers transformed back into humans and drove home. Everyone noticed that Elsa's knuckles where white as gripped the steering wheel.

_I will kill him if he ever touches her in any way again. If he does he will regret even being born, _Elsa thought. The others noticed how her face changed from anger to fear to the others looked at each other they all had the same thought.

_Hans better watch his back or Elsa will destroy him._

**So I hope you all like. With Eric and Belle being wizards they can charm the werewolves clothes so when they transform their closes won't tear apart to shreds. Please review, reviews help me write better. I hope you like the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you all like it because they won't every been this long again. Sorry. After this chapter I'm thinking about changing the rating to M what do you all think? A little bit about Anna not liking herself at first but that changes quickly.**

Chapter 3

Anna sat in her bedroom watching television. She really wasn't watching whatever was on. Her mind kept drifting to Elsa. _She really doesn't know that I noticed how she reacted to how Hans treated me. Why would she care about me? Well maybe she likes me more as a friend. She did say she liked me better than anyone else in the school, _Anna thought smiling to herself.

_Is it possibly that Elsa likes me? No, why would she like someone like me? I'm nobody important and she is the most beautiful girl I know, _Anna thought sadly. She let out a small sad sigh and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror.

_She probably doesn't even like redheads and people with a lot of freckles; _Anna thought sadly as she looked at her face, arms and legs that where covered in freckles. She sighed again and slipped on a white tank top and black short that were very short. Anna walked over and crawled into bed when her phone went off. Thinking it was Ariel she ignored it but it rang again.

Sighing she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Are you okay Anna?" a concerned familiar voice asked. Anna blinked in surprise as she tried to place the voice.

"Elsa is that you? How did you get my number?"

"Um your brother gave it to me?" she said thought Anna was positive that she said it like a question.

"Yeah, sure he did," Anna said sarcastically earning a laugh from the older girl. Anna laughed as well before she heard Elsa clear her throat.

"Um Anna I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow after school?" Elsa sounded slightly nervous but she smiled and nodded before she remembered that Elsa couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I would love to."

"Great, I'll make Olaf and Marshall walk home. Unless Eric will let them ride in his new car which I doubt." She laughed and she chuckled as well.

"So what you been up to?" Elsa asked her.

"Not much, just watching T.V. What about you?"

"Working on homework while trying to keep Olaf and Marshall from killing each other as they play Call of Duty," Elsa answered then sighed, "I would love to still talk but I need to finish my homework. See you tomorrow," and hung up.

Anna sighed wishing Elsa could have still talk to her. Anna climbed into bed and curled up into a tight ball and let sleep take over. When she woke up she was covered in sweat and her eyes were wide. _Holy shit, what was that dream about?_ Anna thought her mind still on her dream.

She was there as well as Elsa and Hans. _"Why Hans, just why?" Elsa screamed her eyes dark. Anna was hiding behind Elsa, shaking in fear._

"_I want her and my pack would have had her if you haven't interfere!" Hans shouted back glaring at the two._

"_That doesn't mean you should try to claim her! And _you know _she is _mine_!" Elsa yelled back keeping Anna behind her. Hans growled but didn't say anything. Elsa's eye twitched but she didn't say anything and turned Anna, shoving her forward gently. "Start walking," Elsa growled in her ear softly. Anna nodded and she started walking forward. _

_She heard a howl and turned to see Hans leap at them transformed into a huge red wolf. Elsa shoved her out of the way turning into a wolf as well. She met Hans half way knocking him to the ground._

"_I don't want to fight you Hans so just leave with your dignity that you have left," Elsa snarled at him. Hans nodded and turned away. Elsa nodded and started walking back to Anna when she yelped in pain. Hans had leaped on her back and was going for a kill when he was thrown off._

_Anna stood there muttering before Hans was thrown off of Elsa. He leaped at her and she heard a scream then a burst of light._

Anna couldn't understand what that dream was about. There are no such things werewolves or magic. Anna sighed and got up to go shower. After showering she put on a gray tank top with a white deer on it as well as a black jacket. She grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans as well as her black sneakers. Anna then grabbed the wolf pendent she had and hung it around her neck.

She usually never took it off but for some reason she did yesterday. Anna didn't like that it wasn't on her neck at all. It felt weird not feeling the familiar wait of the white wolf.

Anna saw Kristoff was waiting for me at the car and I hopped in. He drove to Ariel's home picking her up then we drove to school. "Kirstoff, I'm hanging out with Elsa after school, okay," Anna said. He nodded and Ariel grinned.

"You like her don't you?" Ariel asked with a smirk. Anna shot her a glare and muttered shut up.

"You didn't deny it," Ariel said making Anna blush, causing Kristoff to laugh only to get slapped in the shoulder by a very red Anna. She huffed and slinked down in her seat her face still red.

"Is it wrong if I did like her already?" Anna asked. Ariel and Kristoff shook their heads.

"Anna she is the first person you like, you had crushes but had they ever made you feel like how Elsa feels?" Kirstoff asked knowing the answer.

"No, even though I just met Elsa she makes me feel like I known her before. She makes me feel safe, like if something were to happen she would protect me from anything," she whispered somehow knowing it was the truth.

Ariel caught Kristoff smiling and frowned slightly not understanding what he was happy about but shrugged. As long as Anna was happy she was happy for her best friend. Before they knew it they were at school. Anna sighed and hopped out of the car, looking for Elsa. Her eyes scanned the parking lot before her face fell. She couldn't find Elsa and she was kinda hoping to talk to her before class started.

Sighing to herself, Anna said she would see Kristoff and Ariel later at lunch. She walked into her first period only to see Hans, Meg, Hercules, Rapunzel and Eugene sitting at their desk. Hans looked over and she shivered under his gaze. It was a hungry look that made her scared to be left alone with him.

Anna walked over to her desk as Hans got up. He walked over and Anna shrunk down from his gaze, keeping her eyes down. "Hello Anna, how are you today?"

"What do you want Hans?" Anna asked her voice filled with venom. Quicker then she thought he was he held her against the wall holding her by her throat. Anna gasped as he brought his face close to hers.

"Don't ever speak to me like that, you little bitch or else I'll-" he never finished due to the fact his hand was ripped from Anna's throat and thrown across the classroom, just as the other students came in, they gasped in shock. Anna rubbing her neck looked up from the ground to see Elsa standing over her.

Hans looked over to see that Elsa was beyond pissed and he knew he crossed the line. If no one else was in this room right now he could swear that Elsa would leap at him and try to rip out his throat. Hans gulped seeing that her inner wolf was about to break free, he eyes almost a midnight blue.

She walked over to him in leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I warned you once before and I will warn you again. If you _ever _touch my mate again, I _will _break the Laws of the Moon and I will kill you while enjoying every second as you scream in pain."

Hans paled at the threat and nodded, for once fearing for his life. He had heard that Elsa had grown to be a dangerous werewolf, willing to fight and kill someone if she had too. He just never thought she would _threaten _him

Elsa nodded, satisfied that Hans understood that she meant it. She walked back to Anna who was leaning against the wall rubbing her throat. Grabbing her wrist she started walking out of the classroom dragging Anna behind her.

Elsa dragged Anna all the way to the nurse and told what had happened who sighed and asked if she wanted to go to the hospital. Anna shook her head no and the nurse wrote her a pass saying that she shouldn't talk for the rest of the day but it she should try to just to make sure her voice was fine. Elsa stayed by Anna's side as they walked back to class making sure no one tried to harm her. S

he then smiled seeing the wolf pendent around Anna's neck before growling as they saw Hans being walked up to the front office his hands cuffed behind his back. His eyes narrowed on them and Anna felt Elsa moved behind wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Elsa growled in her ear causing the younger girl to shiver at the feel of Elsa warm breath on her ear. Anna nodded knowing that Elsa wouldn't let Hans touch her or get near her again. They finished their walk back to class and Elsa kept near Anna for the rest of the day. At lunch Elsa and her family and friends sat a few tables away from Anna so she couldn't see Elsa but Elsa could see her.

After school ended Anna meet Elsa near her jeep. "Hey, are you sure you still want to hang out today?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and hopped into Elsa jeep. Elsa just sighed and got in as well before asking Anna where she wanted to go. After Anna told her go to the park Elsa started driving there.

She then grabbed Elsa hand and pulled her into the forest. Elsa tense up and moved closer to Anna in case Hans tried something. Anna didn't seem to notice and pulled her farther along before coming out to where there was a lake.

Elsa was in shock before she remembered it. She and Anna use to come her all the time when they were younger. The lake was surrounded by the trees so there was shade and you could see the North Mountain from where they were. And the lake was so clear you could see the bottom of it.

Anna looked at Elsa waiting for her to say something, as the time passed Anna became nervous as Elsa didn't say anything, just looked out into the lake. _Maybe she doesn't like this. I just thought she would but I guess I was wrong, _Anna thought sadly. She was hoping to impress Elsa but she didn't.

She tapped on Elsa shoulder and was surprise to see how dark Elsa's eyes had become. Elsa looked at Anna her eyes raking down the girl's body making Anna shiver when she saw Elsa's eye darken even more. She looked into Elsa eyes and saw that she was trying hard not to lunge at her and kiss her.

Anna realized that she was wrong. Elsa did love it here and Elsa liked her. Smirking to herself, Anna decided to have a little fun with this.

"Is it me or is it kinda of hot here?" Anna said pulling off her jacket leaving her in the tank top. Elsa eyes widened as she saw freckles along Anna's shoulders, arms and part of her upper chest. Elsa let out a small whimper as she realized what Anna was doing. _Why does she need to make this so fucking hard? _Elsa screamed in her head as she tried to keep her wolf at bay. She knew that if she let go of the wolf she wouldn't stop till Anna became hers. Anna smirked seeing Elsa struggle between wanting to kiss her and not kissing her as he face became red from frustration.

_Time to take things up a notch._ Anna walked over to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Elsa?" she asked innocently giving her innocent eyes. She heard Elsa growl and she knew her plan was working. "Do you need anything or are you just hot?"

"I-I'm fine Anna," Elsa managed to get out. Anna frowned but nodded.

"Okay but I'm going for a swim," Anna said before walking over to the lake and walked in, "You coming?" Elsa was barely breathing as watched Anna. _Why in the hell are you doing this to me Anna?_ Elsa screamed in her head as Anna went underwater. When Anna came up she turned to Elsa who was now shaking, her eyes so dark that they were midnight blue again but for a completely different reason. She got out of the water and walked over to the platinum blonde

Elsa's eyes trailed over Anna, who was now completely soaked and her tank top clung to her every curve. Anna sighed seeing that Elsa still had a tiny, tiny bit of control over her will still. "Really Elsa, I can tell you want to kiss me so why not do it already?" Anna said frustrated with this girl. Elsa looked at Anna with surprise then lunged at her pinning her to the ground.

"I want you Anna," she whispered hotly into Anna's ear, her voice husky and dripping with lust. Anna couldn't think at all. She was surprise her plan worked this well. Anna could feel Elsa tone stomach pressed up against her and her body was heating up with each passing second.

"Then take me."

**Got kinds steamy I think. To be honest I never had my first kiss yet or gone out with anyone before so O taking stuff from what I read and seen in movies. I hope you all like the chapter. Reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Elsa growled near Anna's ear, her whole body trembling. Elsa managed to push herself away from Anna, breathing heavily trying to calm herself down. Anna sat up watching Elsa confused about what had happened.

"I don't get it Elsa, you say you want me but won't take me why?" Anna asked really confused. She knew that Elsa liked her and she liked Elsa already.

"I-I c-can't Anna, not yet. We only known each other for two days anyway," Elsa said trying to calm down.

Anna snorted. "I know we met before Elsa but I don't know how. So tell me the truth, how do I know you?"

Elsa blinked and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can't tell you everything Anna, not yet but yes we met before. We were best friends but that was a long time ago." Anna looked at Elsa in shock.

_Surly I would remember someone this beautiful and someone who was my best friend. Why can't she tell me everything? _Anna thought searching Elsa's eyes for anything that would give her a clue to what Elsa meant.

"Why can't you tell me everything?"

Elsa flinched at the question. "I can't tell you yet. You're not ready and neither am I," she answered.

"Fine then don't tell me but I'm doing this," Anna said before leaned in and capture Elsa's lips. Elsa eyes widened before she kissed me back, wrapping an arm around Anna's neck pulling her closer. Elsa titled her head slightly deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily, eyes dark. "Will you go out with me Elsa?" Elsa nodded before they looked into each other eyes again, crashing their lips together again.

She pushed Anna on the ground, setting between her legs. Elsa moved her lips away from Anna, who whimpered at the loss but turned into a moan as Elsa moved her lips down to her neck. She sucked on the younger girl's pulse.

Elsa nipped and bit Anna's collar bone, marking Anna as hers. Pulling away, she smirked to herself seeing her handy work. Anna's neck had hickeys all over it. Elsa looked at Anna's face pleased to see that the younger girl had her eyes close and her breathing was heavy from pleasure. Gently she leaned down and kissed Anna who opened her eyes kissing back right away. Elsa pulled away before things got out of hand.

Elsa stood up and held out her hand to Anna, who took it. Elsa pulled her up but Anna tripped over her own foot and fell against Elsa who caught her. Anna could feel Elsa abs and when she gripped her arms she could feel the muscle in her arms.

_She must work out a lot, _Anna thought imaging Elsa in a tight shirt and shorts making her blush. Elsa smirked knowing what Anna was thinking.

"Come on, I should get you home before your brother starts to worry," she said. They started walking back to Elsa's jeep, when Elsa heard a noise. Pulling Anna closer to her they continued walking when Elsa heard it again. It sounded like footsteps but not human footsteps.

"Anna when I tell you to run, you run. Take my jeep and drive home, don't wait for me. Got it?" Elsa said walking faster keeping Anna in front of her.

"Why, what's going on?" Anna asked trying to turn to look at Elsa. Elsa refused to let her turn and started to jog handing her keys to the young redhead.

"Just do it Anna, please," Elsa said right before a huge red wolf cut them off. Elsa quickly shoved Anna behind her ready for a fight. Anna blinked as she watched Elsa muscles tense as she stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Elsa snarled at the wolf. Anna peered around her and her mouth dropped open in shock. The wolf was huge! He was about as tall as a horse his red fur short and kinds shaggy.

"You know what I want Elsa and I'm here to take it!" the wolf howled leaping at them. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Elsa shoved any away from her and leaped at the red wolf transforming midair into a white wolf, a tiny bit smaller than the other one.

They met in midair falling to the ground. Anna watched in shock as they two wolves fought each other. _What just happened? Who is that wolf and how do I understand him? How is Elsa a wolf? Am I going crazy? _Anna though still not moving.

"Run Anna! Take my jeep and drive back home!" the white wolf, who apparently is Elsa, shouted at her. Anna took off running and barley escape jaws snapping at her leg. She heard a yelp but continued to run till she got to the jeep.

Anna was about to hop in and drive away when she felt something heat up against her skin. She pulled out the wolf pendent and blinked seeing it turned from gray to white. Hey eyes widened not fully understanding what was happening. But she did know that Elsa needed her help and help she was going to give her. She heard a click before realizing that the pendent was now was stuck. Anna tried to pull it off but couldn't but that wasn't important at the moment. She turned and ran back just as she heard a howl of pain. She didn't know how she knew but she did know whose howl it belonged to.

_I'm coming Elsa, _Anna thought running as fast as she could. The wolf pendent shined brightly and heated up before turning ice cold. She wasn't sure why that happened but she still ran.

Elsa snarled at Hans as they circled each other looking for an opening to attack. She howled in delight. Elsa could fell the pendent become one with Anna. Smirking as well as a wolf can she looked at Hans. "She is mine now Hans! We are bounded together forever and you _can't _claim her!" Elsa said prancing around.

Hans growled and went to leaped at her when something caught his sense of smell. "Well we'll see how long you can survive without her." Elsa eyes widened as Anna tore out of tress.

"Anna no!" Elsa howled leaping at Hans as he leaped at Anna. There was a flash of light and everyone was thrown backwards. Anna gasped seeing Hans laying still and ran over to where Elsa laid. Elsa was barely breathing.

"Oh my God," Anna said seeing Elsa bleeding from her side and her back leg. She fell to her knees near her and placed a hand on her side. She gasped as she saw Elsa's side starting to heal. Elsa opened her eyes and saw Anna sitting next to her.

"Anna move," Elsa growled. Anna moved out of the way and Elsa stood before transforming back into a human. She saw Anna looking at her confused. "What?"

"How are your clothes not torn to shreds from transforming?"

Elsa sighed wincing slightly as she stood up. Anna moved letting Elsa lean on her gently. "You're staying with me tonight and I'll explain everything after your family comes over," Elsa said as they started walking back to her jeep.

By the time they got there Elsa was fully healed and was able to drive home. When they pulled up into Elsa driveway Anna saw her parents car was waiting for them. They entered the house only to be mobbed by the two families.

"You're okay Anna," her mother said hugging her. Kristoff hugged her as well glad she was safe.

"What's going on? Elsa turned into a huge wolf, some red wolf that sounded like Hans attacked me as well. SO what the hell is going on?" Anna asked confused and annoyed.

"Lets all go sit in the living room then we will explain Anna," Elsa said. Both families moved into the living room. Elsa sat on the couch and Anna sat next to her moving close against her. Elsa wrapped an arm around her in a protective, possessiveness way. Anna leaned her head against Elsa's chest listening to her heart beat.

After a few moments of silence Anna's mother took a breath. "Anna, a wolf pendent has been in our family heritage for many years. It's a symbol of who we are and our family. The wolf pendent is only given to a human when a werewolf imprints on them. Which is yours and Elsa's case," her mother said.

"Okay but how could I understand what Elsa and I guess it was Hans, when they were in their wolf forms?" Anna asked.

Her mother was about to answer when Kristoff cut her off. "Let me mom," she nodded, "Anna you're a wizard."

**Well looks like Elsa claimed Anna as hers. Anna found out she is a wizard. More will be explain in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Anna blinked, looking at everyone before looking at her brother again. "I'm a what?" she asked looking at him like he grew another head. _This is another joke from him isn't it; _Anna thought still looking at him.

"You're a wizard Anna, like your brother. Our family has always protected the town of Arendelle since we first came here a very long time ago," Anna mother said.

"You and I are the next in line to protect Arendelle form the werewolves who want to destroy it. The Frost Pack use to help us but something had happened that changed their laws and they left a few years," Kristoff said.

"How come you were told and not me?" Anna asked angrily. She then saw Kristoff and her mother's pained face as well as the arm Elsa held around her tighten.

Her mother took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "You did know at one time but when Hans tried to claim you as his, Elsa had saved you but you caused so very powerful magic when you saw her get hurt." Anna blinked sense déjà vu.

"Wait, I think I know what you are talking about." She quickly explain her dream she had that night and Anna felt Elsa's arm tighten around her, a deep growl coming from her chest. _Well that answered my question; _Anna thought still laying her head on Elsa's chest.

Her mother nodded sadly. "That is why you have the white streak in your hair. The accident marked you leaving it as a reminder of what had happened."

Anna thought for another moment before asking another question, this time directed towards Elsa. "Why did you and your pack leave? Was it because of me?" She asked the second part quietly. Anna could feel Elsa sigh against her and she knew the blonde was waiting for the question.

"I'll tell you later Anna, when we are alone," Elsa whispered in the younger girl ear.

"Okay."

"Anna there is something else you should know and it is up to you if you want to do it," Anna mother started making Anna look at her confused, "Elsa wants you to live with her for your protection." Anna blinked still processing what her mother has said.

"Anna," she turned to Kristoff who spoke up, "You don't have to but I think you should. I won't be able to protect you always. I done well in the past but you still got hurt from Hans," he said, "The Wizard Council has assigned me to guard a different city with other wizards after I graduate."

Anna was trying to take this all in. She and her brother are wizards, her friend –mate? - Elsa is a werewolf and wants her to live with her so she can protect her; Kristoff was leaving after graduation to go protect some city because the Wizard Council wants him to.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll stay here for my protection," Anna whispered still trying to take this all in. Her mother and Kristoff nodded before getting up and hugging her.

"We'll bring your stuff over the weekend. This should hold you over till then," Anna's mother said giving her a bag. Anna looked in and saw it was clothes and some books. She looked up at her family and gave them a hug.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow little sis," Kristoff said hugging her tightly.

"You can always come visit us honey, just remember I love you," Anna mother said kissing her forehead. Anna watched as they left, standing the door then felt someone walked be behind her. She turned to see Elsa was standing there watching her.

"You okay?" she asked softly. Anna nodded and they both just stood there awkwardly. "Come on I'll show you where you'll sleep," Elsa said turning to lead the way. Anna followed grabbing her bag. She followed Elsa to a room which was green with dark furniture and a bed. She saw a door connected on one side and turned to look at Elsa.

"It's a door to connect my room to yours. So if anything were to happen I could get in here quickly," Elsa said watched her mate with concerned eyes. She wasn't sure what Anna was feeling and she hated it. She wanted to know if Anna was okay or if she needed anything.

Elsa looked at the clock and was surprise to see it was already eight o'clock. "Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"Not really," Anna muttered still trying to wrap her head around what had happened. Elsa nodded and left quietly leaving Anna alone. Anna unpacked her bag and put them in the dressers and closet. She changed into a white tank top and black shorts before lying on the bed.

Anna not sure how long she laid there before there was a knock on her door. She stood up opening it to see it was Elsa holding chicken and rice on a plate. "I figured you were hungry," Elsa said her eyes darkening as she eyed the girl's chest and legs. Anna blushed seeing how Elsa was eyeing her.

"Thanks," Anna said grabbing the plate and walking to the bed. Elsa followed her in and sat down next to her. Anna didn't realized how hungry she was still she took a bite of the chicken. She finished the food in less than five minutes and looked over to Elsa who had a shock look on her face.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was," Anna said with a chuckle making Elsa laughed as well. Anna stopped laughing and watched the girl in front of her. "So are you going to answer than questions then?"

Elsa nodded taking a breath. "My pack left because of you and me. My father didn't like that I imprinted on a wizard. I don't know why but he hates wizards and werewolves that mate. He had hoped by leaving I wouldn't love you anymore. I lied saying I didn't so I would learn the ways of being an Alpha. My father wants to come back here so the Frost Pack can take back Arendelle as his." Elsa snorted at that looking annoyed.

Anna looked at her before asking what was wrong. "When he comes back he is going to try to separate us. But what he doesn't know is that we are bonded now," Anna looked at Elsa confused, "If he tries to separate us he will have a fight waiting for him," Elsa growled into Anna's ear making the younger girl shiver.

Anna leaned up and kissed Elsa gently. Elsa kissed her back loving that Anna was hers and no one else could take Anna from her. She kissed her harder pushing the redhead gently back so her back hit the bed. Anna grabbed Elsa's head pulling her down to deepen the kiss. They broke away due to the lack of air and Elsa settled down next to Anna pulling her against her chest.

The laid in silence, enjoying each other company. "Elsa, can I ask you something?" she asked. Anna heard a hum and she continued, "What would you do if your father tried to force you to leave me?"

"I would fight him if I had to or I would become a lone wolf. I wouldn't leave you for anything else Anna, you're my soul mate," Elsa said without hesitating. Anna snuggled up against the werewolf enjoying her body heat. She realized that Elsa hotter than her.

"Elsa what is your body temperature?"

"I'm not sure. I think about hundred degrees so werewolves can't get sick easily and we don't overheat," Elsa answered. Anna nodded listing to Elsa heartbeat her eyes closing as she grew tired.

Elsa smiled down at the younger girl who was curled up into her. She rested her on Anna's taking a deep breath smelling strawberries. "I love you Anna and I won't let anyone hurt you," she whispered before closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna woke to feel someone behind her. She turned over to see Elsa sleeping peacefully, light snores coming from her. She turned to see the clock read six in the morning when she felt was shoved out of bed. Anna turned and glared at her girlfriend who just smirked with a challenging gaze.

"What was that for?" she whined still glaring at the blonde.

"You weren't moving do I took matters into my own hands. You should have moved instead of staring at the clock."

Muttering under her breath that sounded like Anna said 'stupid werewolf girlfriend' Anna stood and walked over to where her bag was sitting. "Where is your bathroom? I want to go shower."

"Come on," Elsa said walking out of the room to where the bathroom was.

"Thanks," Anna muttered though a yawn when she was suddenly pinned to the door, her wrist above her head. She looked up at Elsa surprise to see how close the werewolf face was to hers.

"So you think I'm a stupid werewolf girlfriend," Elsa growled quoting what Anna said. Anna gulped nervously as she watched her girlfriend warily.

"What, no. I have no idea what you heard but it wasn't that," Anna said trying to escape the blonde. Elsa smirked at her a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Here are two rules you need to know Anna if you try to lie to me," her mouth was dry as she felt Elsa breath up against her ear, "One I can hear you well," she said nipping Anna's earlobe making the girl moan, "and two I can smell when you're lying," she finished before nuzzling behind Anna's ear making the girl's knees almost buck. Elsa leaned in and kissed her hard before pulling away.

Elsa let her go and turned but not before telling her not to use up all of the hot water.

After entering she closed the door. "No need to worry about that Elsa," she grumbled before turning the water on cold and stepping in. After finishing she walked out dressing in black shorts and a green shirt she walked back into her room to see Elsa sitting on her bed.

"Did you even shower yet?" Anna asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Of course," Elsa snorted, "I showered in the other bathroom. You know we have four of them right?"

"No, how should I? This is the first time I been here," Anna exclaimed.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that. "Man your cranky in the morning," Elsa said with a small laughed. By the time they left the room everyone else was waiting for them.

"Hey Anna, do you want to go out to the movies tonight?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, It'll be our first date," Anna said happily. Elsa chuckled while Marshall and Olaf groaned. She turned to them confused.

"We don't want to ride home with Eric, he makes us run after the car to hop in," Olaf said while Belle and Eric laughed.

"You're werewolves, running is good for you," Elsa said before grabbing her keys and Anna followed her to the jeep. They drove to school in silence and when they got there Hans and his pack walked up to them.

"You fucking bitch!" Hans shrieked at them. Elsa stood in front of Anna just as Kristoff walked up as well ready for a fight. Elsa then smelled Eric, Belle, and her brothers as well.

"Why am I a bitch Hans?" Elsa growled at him.

"Because of you my father wants to disown me. He said I was useless if I can't even claim a weakling like her. You just had to intervene again!" he screamed lunging at Elsa. She threw a punch, hitting him in the face.

Rapunzel kicked at Belle who blocked it and threw a punch back at her. Soon both packs were fighting when they heard a voice yell stop.

They all turned to see Anna standing there angry. "Hans I'm not yours and will never be yours. I'm Elsa's not yours so get that through your thick skull. And if your father disowns you why just start your own pack?"

Hans seemed to be thinking of something. "I just wanted to show my father that by being the thirteenth son I can still do something. I just want to make him proud but I see what you mean Anna."

Anna nodded and started walking to the school when she felt someone grab her and throw her across the courtyard. The other students gasped in shock at what Hans did. Elsa attacked him slamming him to the ground. Right away teachers were there trying to tear Elsa off of Hans just as Marshall and Olaf grabbed her.

Olaf whispered something to the teachers who just shook their heads no but Belle said to let her go as well. They looked at them like before letting her go. Elsa glared at Hans and snarled before racing over to Anna's side.

She was trying to stand but it hurt her leg. She whimpered at the pain causing Elsa to growl. Eric raced over. "Elsa, bring her behind the school. I should be able to heal her then." Elsa nodded and gently picked Anna up bridal style and followed Eric. After getting behind the school Elsa laid Anna down gently, Eric put his hands over the leg that was hurt and muttered something as her leg had a gold glow. He finished and moved away to let Anna try to stand on it.

She was surprise that it didn't hurt anymore. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic. How about this? Starting tomorrow Belle, Kristoff and I will start teaching you on how to use magic."

"Yeah I would like that!" Anna said with a grin but it disappeared when she saw Elsa's face. 'What's wrong Elsa?"

"My parents and the rest of the pack are going to be here by today. They want to see us today after school. Sorry Anna our date will have to wait but you will be meeting my parents," Elsa said annoyed look in her eyes before turning to walk away.

"Where you going Elsa?" Anna asked.

She turned to the redhead before smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. "I'm going to go kill a werewolf." She turned to go find Hans but felt a hand grab hers.

"You aren't going to kill him. I know you want to but if you do won't you get in trouble with whatever laws you have?" She growled but nodded pulling the younger girl with her to class. _Hans better watch his back. I'm going to skin him in wolf form and make a rug out of his pelt._ Elsa thought with a small growl

School passed without another incident while Hans keep looking guilty at Elsa who just glared back at him with hate. Anna rode to the park with Elsa, Marshall and Olaf while Belle and Eric drove to the park in Eric's car.

When they got there they saw three cars. Elsa hands tightened on the wheel before she nodded to her brothers. All three of them got out of the car of the car with Eric and Belle behind them. "If something happens I want you two to take Anna back to her house and wait with her there," Elsa whispered to the two wizards. They nodded and stood close to Anna who was nervous.

They small pack walked through the park till the came upon the rest of the pack. Anna saw right away who were Elsa's father and mother; she had her father's hair and her mother's eyes.

"Hello father, mother," Elsa greeted her parents. Olaf and Marshall followed suit.

"Hello Elsa, how are you?" her father, Robert, asked his voice deep and had authority to it. His eyes filtered through the small part of the pack before landing on a familiar redhead. "What is she doing here?" he snarled taking a step towards Anna.

He wasn't expecting Elsa to block him growling a warning, or how his two sons were backing her up. "Touch her father and that will be the last thing you do," Elsa warned. His eyes widened in shock not believing his daughter was threatening him. All because of a stupid wizard!

"You dare threaten me? You're Alpha? You might be my daughter but you will listen to me!" he snarled taking a step closer to them. Elsa growled a warning moving closer to Anna watching her father warily.

"Yes if you look she is my mate." He looked at her and noticed the wolf pendent she wore. Robert gasped seeing it gleam white.

"You imprinted on a wizard! I thought you said you didn't!" he yelled angry she lied to him.

"Yes I did and what are you going to do about it?" Elsa challenged him.

"I'm going to do what I should have done all these years ago," he snarled before leaping at Anna transforming into a wolf, "I'm going to kill her!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I had lost inspiration for the story and started working on another one. I will try to update as much as I can but I had started high school and my first week was kinda rough so I will update when I can. I will like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story.**

**Ho[e you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"NO!" Elsa screamed as her father slammed into Anna before anyone could do anything. Her father snarled in Anna's face and raised a paw. Before she could think Elsa was on top of her father, claws digging into his shoulders. Robert howled in pain trying to throw his daughter off his back. Elsa claws dug in deeper and she bit his neck. Eric helped Anna up and tried to get her to leave with him and Belle but she wouldn't move.

He fell to his knees and tried to roll to his back hoping Elsa would let go. She didn't and bit deeper into his neck, tasting his blood. She saw that two guys had moved forward turning into wolves ready to fight her. One she recognized was her best friend Hiccup and the other was a young kid named Dash. They went to leap at her when Olaf and Marshall cut them off.

"No one else is fighting," a clear voice rang out. Anna looked over to see it was Elsa's mother her eyes trained on her mate and daughter who had broken apart to look at her. Anna's saw how Alice eyes fell on her before nodding.

Confused by this she turned to watch Elsa who growled at her father as they circled each other. "I can't believe you would attack your own kin to protect a useless wizard," Robert snarled trying to figure out how to get to Anna.

"I will do anything to keep my mate safe," Elsa growled.

"I said stop," Alice voice rang out, "If Elsa wants to leave the pack she is allowed to and you can't stop her Robert. She is her own person, she can leave if she wants to and if you try to stop her you know she will fight to leave. So let her leave and whoever wants to go with her you can," she said the last part to the pack. Everyone nodded and muttered when Robert howled making everyone stop.

"No, this is my pack and my rules. Elsa, you can't leave this pack so just let me kill that stupid redhead so you can join the pack and we will take back this town," he said taking a step towards them. Elsa growled and planted herself firmly in front of Anna.

"No, she is my mate and I won't let you touch her," she growled and turned her back on her father, "and _I am _leaving this pack. Anyone who wants to join me can." She started walking away transforming back into her human form when she heard someone leap at her. She turned to see her father leaping at her when she heard a scream and her father flew backwards. Elsa turned to see Anna with her hands out confused at what she did.

Robert growled again but didn't try to attack again. "Fine have it your way Elsa. Anyone who wants to go with Elsa can," he said to his pack turning back into a human. He watched as they looked at each other confused before Hiccup, Dash, Violet, Alex and Blake walked over to Elsa.

Elsa blinked in surprise. She knew that Hiccup and Violet would come. Dash would follow his sister anywhere but Alex and Blake, she wasn't so sure about them. They were both wizards older than her. She remembered when they use to pick on Anna when they were kids. Use to pull her braid and call her rude names all because she was more powerful than them.

Alex and Blake were brothers, twins. Both of them had brown hair with red highlights and striking green eyes. The only difference was the scars made by Elsa herself. Alex had his scars running across his left side and Blake across his right. Alex had been picking on Anna and when Elsa found out she snapped and went nuts with anger after finding Anna crying. She clawed him across the face leaving a nasty scar, her father was proud of her for what she did. When Blake found out he went after Anna hoping to hurt Elsa only to have to deal with Elsa standing in his way.

She glared at them and they both looked away nervous. They knew what they did in the past was wrong but they let jealousy get the best of them. "Elsa we want to make it up to you and Anna for what we did in the past," Alex said scared of what Elsa might do. Blake nodded his head in agreement seeing how Anna looked confused. Elsa held back a growl but nodded.

"Fine you can come but if you make one wrong move I will kick you out of the pack or kill you," Elsa snarled. Blake and Alex nodded and she turned with her brothers and friends to leave when her father called out.

"Wait I need one of my sons to come back so I can teach him the ways of the Alpha if not then who will run this pack?" he said glaring at the new Alpha.

Elsa shrugged. "It's not up to me, if Olaf and Marshall want to go back with you they can if not one of them will be my beta and third in command." Robert growled but nodded and walked back to his pack but turned back then.

"This isn't over Elsa. I'll leave but when I come back you and your pack will be ready to fight for this town, and to kill that little bitch of yours," with that he left with everyone else leaving Elsa and her new pack ready for an upcoming battle.

**So it looks like Hans pack isn't really that much trouble more than it is Elsa's own father. Review please and let me know what you think of this story. If anyone has any ideas just review or pm me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I had writers block. I do hope you all will enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

Elsa drove home with Anna in the car as well as Alex and Blake hands almost white on the steering wheel in anger. _How dare he threaten my mate!_ Elsa thought hands tightening even more. Alex and Blake looked at each other nervously not wanting to fear Elsa's wrath ever again.

When they pulled up they saw that everyone else was there and waiting for them. After following Elsa into the house she took a deep breath to come herself down before doing something she was going to regret, and led them all into the living room. After everyone took a seat, either on sofa or floor Elsa spoke.

"Okay so I'm now in charge of my own pack so first thing first I need a beta and third-in-command. I want Marshall to be my beta and Eric to be my third-in-command." Everyone was surprise at the choice for her third-in-command, never had a wizard been part of the three leaders for a pack. Everyone just nodded and Elsa looked at Alex and Blake waiting for them to argue with her but they didn't.

"I will be changing sleeping arrangements as well. Who are mates here?" Elsa asked. Violet and Hiccup raised their hands blushing slightly. Elsa smirked remembering how he had a crush on the girl for a long time. _Wonder who imprinted on whom, _she thought as the two of them looked at each other and as she noticed their pendants which was the moon. "Okay you two will share a room together. Alex and Blake will share a room. Olaf and Marshall will share a room. Dash can share a room with Eric and Belle will have a room to herself. Is everyone okay with that?" she asked.

Everyone nodded not seeing a problem with it. After showing everyone to their rooms, Elsa started packing Anna's stuff that she had in the guest room so Blake and Alex could move in to it. "So I take it I'm rooming with you?" Anna said with a small smile. Elsa hummed in response before throwing Anna's clothes at her. Anna chuckled to herself as walked over to Elsa's room and she laid her clothes out in the drawers. She heard Elsa come up behind her and felt her wrap her arms around her waist, smiled and leaned back into the taller girl.

"We should go talk to the others and figure out what we are going to have for dinner. Now that we have five werewolves to feed, you will be making a lot more food for everyone," Anna said chuckling. Elsa growled lightly, kissing the back of her neck.

"But I'm not hungry," Elsa whined making Anna turned in her arms to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, I never thought of you to be the one to whine," Anna said laughing but yelped then when Elsa kissed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me rephrase that," she muttered still kissing the redhead, "I'm not hungry for food." Anna started at her for a moment than started blushing when she realized what Elsa meant.

"Uh, m-may b-be later," Anna squeaked making Elsa laughed. She gently nuzzle the younger girl behind the ear making the redhead squirmed slightly at the sensitive spot.

"For someone who is very smart you don't seem to be able to catch on to this type of things fast," Elsa remarked following Anna to the door.

Anna turned and looked at the blonde with a frown. "I'm academically smart not dirty minded or whatever you want to call this," she said back making the older girl laugh.

"Whatever Anna, let's go feed everyone," she said pushing the redhead forward and they started walking to the kitchen to cook for everyone. After dinner everyone worked on homework while Blake and Alex started to research the college closed by. They wanted to finish their college education so they could at least do something useful if they decide they didn't want to be part of a pack anymore.

"So um just a question Elsa, what are we going to call our pack? The Frost Pack we can't use because our father has that name," Marshall asked looking at his sister.

"I don't know I really didn't think about it," Elsa admitted thinking looking at everyone in turned.

Everyone thought for a few moments before Anna had one. "What about Snow Pack?" she asked and looked around at everyone. Elsa smiled liking the name but wanted everyone to have an idea or opinion. There was muttering but no one said anything else. Slowly everyone nodded and Elsa grinned.

"So our new Pack name is the Snow Pack?" she asked just in case someone had something else to say. No one said anything so Elsa nodded. "So, our new pack name is the Snow Pack," she said.

After that everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. When it was time to go to bed Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and lead her into the room before shutting the door locking it.

Everyone else looked at each other and laughed. "So who thinks Elsa is going to take her tonight?" Blake said and all the males raised their hands.

"I heard that Blake!" Elsa shouted making everyone laugh again.

"So how long do you give them?" Blake asked everyone lowering his voice.

Alex snickered slightly before placing his bet. "Ten dollars Elsa will take her in a half in hour."

Eric, Dash, Marshall and Hiccup shook their heads. "Give her an hour," they said placing each a twenty on the bet. Belle and Violet rolled their eyes but placed a bet as well.

"Elsa won't do anything till Anna is ready so I give them a few months," Belle said and Violet agreed with her.

Will they were placing bets Elsa was listening in, blushing. Anna who couldn't hear them looked at Elsa not sure what was wrong with her. "Are you okay Elsa, you are really red right now," Anna asked concerned about the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine Anna," Elsa said voice strained. Ana cocked an eyebrow at the blonde then shrugged and pulling off her shirt. Elsa eyes widened and let out a strangling cry. Anna looked at the blonde confused.

"What's wrong Elsa?" the redhead asked looking at her girlfriend. Elsa tired stuttering out something but couldn't get her eyes off of Anna's body. She felt her body heat up and could feel her wolf starting to break through.

**What's wrong Elsa? She is yours, you don't need to be a shame, **her wolf growled at her.

_But I might do something that I will regret, _Elsa argued back trying to get her eyes off of Anna. She managed to tear them away and kept them focused on the wall behind the redhead. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes before she realized that they were a dark blue almost black with want.

_Oh that's what,_ Anna thought as she felt her face heat up as it dawned on her. They both stood in there spots awkwardly not looking at each other, Elsa trying to fight her inner wolf needs and Ana trying to figure out what she wanted. Yeah she wanted Elsa badly but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet, so she just grabbed her night clothes and changed quickly before walking to Elsa's bed.

The younger girl lifted the covers and slid under them before turning to the blonde who just stood still with a daze look in her eyes. "Elsa are you okay?" Anna asked softly snapping Elsa out of her gaze. Elsa blinked at her and nodded before changing into a tank top and shorts.

Anna turned to face the wall as she waited for Elsa to finish changing. She felt Elsa lift the blanket and slid in next to her, the blonde front pressed up against her back. Sighing slightly she snuggled into the blonde enjoying the warmth she gave off. Closing her eyes, she listened to the older girl's heartbeat before, she muttering goodnight.

"I love you Anna," she heard Elsa whispered in her ear, "and I won't let anything happen to you," was the last thing she heard before sleep over came her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. School been kicking my ass with all of these dumb test that we don't even need. If you haven't read my other stories then you haven't seen the note I have left. On my profile page I have a poll up for another story that I will write. So if you haven't already please vote.**

**I will stop talking now and let you all read this chapter.**

Anna woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Anna open the door, it is time to begin your training," Eric called from the other side. Two days had passed since Elsa and the others had broken off from the Frost Pack and formed their own. Since then Elsa and the other werewolves had been training to get stronger, faster and to work together better, while Eric and the others, as well as Kristoff, had started teaching Anna the history of her powers. They still haven't told her how they came to be but Eric said to ask Elsa about that. Today Eric decide to teach her how to channel her magic. Anna was out of bed right away changing into pants and a shirt. Running out to the backyard they had she met up with Eric, Belle as well as the twins. Belle and the twins were having a mock battle, two against one and Belle was winning.

Alex was muttering something when gold shot out if his hands. Belle made a dark blue wall destroying it as Blake tried to go around to attack her but before he could mutter an immobilize spell she had turned around the blue magic hitting him in the chest while keeping the wall up behind her.

Anna looked amazed and was snapped out of watching with Eric tapping her on the shoulder. Pulling her along her brought her to the edge of the property before it went out into the forest. Eric pulled out a top and put in down on a flat rock.

Anna looked at him confused so he explained. "I want you to focus your magic on trying to get the top to spin." The redhead nodded and focused on the top pouring her magic into trying to make it spin. A minute passed and nothing happened, then another minute passed and still nothing happen.

"Okay try this, picture in your mind the top spinning slowly than faster and faster, okay?" Eric said. Anna nodded and closed her eyes and pictured the top in her mind, it pinning faster and faster, green and ice blue surrounding it. She felt something, something she couldn't describe and opened her eyes to see the top spinning just like it was in her mind.

"Wow that is cool," Anna said excitedly. Eric chuckled as he watched the young wizard slow the top done and speed it up. "Hey Eric what does the different colors mean?"

"Well they mean nothing, most of the time it is just the wizard's favorite color. If you notice you have green which is your favorite and ice blue," Anna nodded seeing it, "well Elsa's favorite color is ice blue and because you two are mates you also have her color part of your magic." Anna nodded again to show she understood. Eric had her practice lifting the top and setting it down. By the time lunch rolled around Anna was hot and exhausted from the use of magic.

"Don't worry Anna, all wizards are tired when they first use magic. Over time you will learn how much magic you will need as well as how to control it to do what you want. After lunch we will continue on with your training unless Elsa needs you for something." Anna mumbled a yes and dragged herself into the house. She managed to get into her and Elsa's room before collapsing in the bed. She closed her eyes falling into darkness.

"Anna wake up," a soft voice whispered in her ear. The redhead mumbled a no and tried to move away from the voice. "Anna you have to eat something," the voice said above her. She turned to see it was Belle who was holding out lunch to her.

Anna smiled and took the sandwich and took a bite and another bite before it was gone. She grinned sheepishly as Belle who just laughed. "Don't worry about eating that fast, it is the first time you're using magic that you are controlling in a long time, you're going to be hungry."

"Come one Elsa wants to talk to you," Belle said holding out her hand to help her up. Anna grabbed it and Belle pulled up before making their way to the living room. They came in to see Elsa and Eric arguing about something.

"Elsa we need to start upping our training. Blake, Alex, Belle and I can fight against other wizards with ease but we need to start practicing against you and the others. So does Anna. What will happen if she gets surrounded by a group of werewolves and you or someone else can't get to her? She won't survive the fight."

Elsa was pacing then not sure what to say. Anna could see the conflict in her eyes and knew how she felt. She knew she should learn how to fight against werewolves but she had yet even been able to even learn how to control her magic. Biting her lip she stepped out touching Elsa shoulder gently causing the blonde to turn to her smiling.

"So you were listening to what we were talking about," Elsa stated arms crossed over her chest smirking.

"Of course I was beside as you put it, I can't lie to you because you can hear me and you can smell me," Anna reported back crossing her arms as well. "Belle said you wanted to talk to me," she added after a moment.

Elsa nodded grabbing her girlfriend's hand leading her to her car. "So what do you want to talk about?" Anna asked. Elsa stayed quiet for a moment still driving to where the lake was. When they got there Anna was nervous the longer Elsa stayed quiet not sure what was wrong with the older girl.

Elsa shut her car and leaned back into the seat. "I want to talk about our past together, how we met," she said finally. Helping Anna out of the car they both walked handed and handed to lake.

They sat on the ground, Elsa leaning against a tree facing the North Mountain Anna sitting between her legs leaning against her. Anna felt Elsa take a breath before beginning.

"It started when you were eight, I was ten, the day I imprinted on you…"

_Flashback eight years ago._

_Elsa was out in the forest with the rest of her pack members training. She heard he father yell at her to run faster so she did, all four legs burning as she passed the other werewolves. Suddenly she was hit from the side causing her to fly across the air. Groaning she stood up to watched as the other werewolves raced passed. Sighing, knowing her father was going to yell at her, she trudged back up the path changing back into her human form. Her father was waiting for her back where she started, tapping his foot with a blank expression on his face._

"_What happen out there Elsa? You were winning and then you just went flying out of the race!" Robert yelled getting up in the ten year old face. He sighed, not letting her answer, before turning starting to walk away. "Come we have to meet with the new Sun's family. If I'm correct it passed down from the father's side," he said walking with his hand behind his back. Elsa just nodded to show she understood him. He continued explaining what was going to happen when they met but Elsa tuned him out not really caring, she was ten years old and all she wanted to do was go play with her friends not go meet some new family. She was snapped out of her of her daze by getting cuffed in the head. Yelping she turned to look at her father who in turned was glaring at her. _

"_Are you even listening to me? This is a very important meeting. This _wizards_ are going to help us protect this town," Robert snarled at her. Elsa picked up how on how he said wizards. She knew that her father thought they were useful for battles and for healing but other than that there was no point in them. Elsa disagreed with him seeing how only wizards could unlock or access powerful weapons or artifacts._

_When they got back to the house he sent her inside to go shower and change into something else before she came downstairs. She did and found her mother, father and two brothers waiting in the living room. _

_As soon as they saw her they left to drive to the Sun's home with Elsa sitting between the twins annoyed that she had to go. Elsa did like the two wizards that lived there she just didn't want to go. They pulled up to the house and got out to me greeted by the familiar old couple that were smiling. _

"_Hello again Robert, Alice. How are all of you?" Mrs. Helen asked smiling at all of us while Mr. Michal stood behind her smiling at them._

"_We're good. We are just here to meet your son and his family," Robert said rudely. Elsa heard her mother sigh as they followed them into the house. The people in the house looked up and smiled seeing the werewolf family. Elsa studied the younger man who had reddish brown hair and kind brown eyes before looking at the women who had blonde hair and brown eyes as well._

"_Hello my name is Joseph Sun and this is my wife Rachel and my son and daughter…" he said pointing to where two empty seats were. His eyes widened as everyone heard a crush from outside before green and red light exploded outside. Elsa looked outside to see a boy around her age with blonde hair had his hands out in surprise. _

"_Kristoff what happened?" Joseph asked looking at his son with a stern look. Elsa watched as the blonde boy shifted from foot to foot looking nervous._

"_Anna and I were playing and I was trying to show her my magic but when she tried to do what I did it backfired and almost hit me," he mumbled looking down. Joseph sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Rachel, Mrs. Helen and Mr. Michal laughed quietly._

"_Kristoff where is your sister?" he asked then not seeing his daughter. Elsa looked around not sure what she was looking for but looking anyway._

"_Right her dad!" a small girl yelled popping out of a bush. Elsa's breath caught as their eyes met she felt something stir inside of her. She took a step forward and held out her hand to help her up. The redhead smiled and grabbed it letting the older girl pull her up._

"_Hi what's your name?" redhead asked smiling brightly at the blonde._

"_Elsa, what's yours?"_

"_My name is Anna, do you want to be friends?" she asked making Elsa smile._

"_Yes, I would like that," Elsa said smiling even wider as the girl threw her arms around her._

"_I just know we are going to be best friends."_

"So that is how we met? I remember meeting someone now but at the time I don't know who it was and it felt like a dream," Anna said after Elsa finished.

Elsa rested her head on the tree behind her closing her eyes. She felt Anna snuggle into her and felt the younger girl breathing become deep as she fell asleep. Elsa opened her eyes to look up at the sky to see how late it was. Not seeing it was late she shifted into a more conformable position closing her eyes again falling asleep with Anna in her arms.

Elsa woke to the sound of something nearby. Eyes opened quickly, Elsa shoved the sleeping red head behind her, who was no longer asleep, she growling.

"Show yourself," she said eyes scanning their area looking for the intruder. Her eyes widened as Hans stumbled out of the bushes bleeding heavily.

""Help me please," was the last he said before passing out.

**I'm going to start doing flashbacks to show Elsa and Anna's past.**


End file.
